


Who Run The World?

by Missy



Category: Kill Bill (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Pre-Canon, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The redhead has been mucking up her operation for months now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Run The World?

The redhead has been mucking up her operations in the Tokyo Prefecture. O-Ren can’t get a bead on her. She’s there, here, everywhere she ought not to be – with a finger in every cookie jar known to man.

A bigger pain in the ass than dear old Bea ever was.

She finally tracks her down to a bar on the top floor of a brilliantly-decorated hotel in the middle of town. O-Ren dismisses her men. Bottles of crisp beer later and she sheds the clinging presence of Go-Go, her sole bit of outward protection. She has a right to be cocky. The redhead is laughing – an easy defeat in her overweening display of pride.

The touch of her fingers is enough to make O-Ren jump, but the redhead smiles. O-Ren’s own hands explore the cream of the woman’s thigh for a second, 

“I could break you,” O-Ren declares. Just to have it said.

“I’m not into pain,” she replies, her fingers biting the poison root of O-Ren’s thigh. Squeezing her lids shut, O-Ren grumbles a warning, but the redhead smiles. Her thumbs are liquid velvet and it’s been so long, too long, since a woman’s touched her.

The orgasm is everything she expected and yet a nightmare of weakening blackness. She sweats through the fresh silk of her kimono from the exertion, the mace blow of its vibration rending her insensible.

When she comes to, the redhead’s gotten up and moved to stand right before the gigantic plate glass windowpane that runs the length of the dining room. O-Ren stands, jerkily stepping forward, thinking to herself that just one shove would send the redhead to her death and eliminate the problem.

She says something about having a tete a tete in Singapore.

Then she licks her lips and flings the table through the plate glass window, but O-Ren is too far away to lend more than her shout as the helicopter fetches her up and bears her away.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Kill Bill** and **The Avengers/Marvel Comics**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
